


A Glimpse of Love and Awkward Conversations

by SolariaLunar21



Category: Glee
Genre: Awkward Conversations, M/M, outsider pov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 18:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15225471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolariaLunar21/pseuds/SolariaLunar21
Summary: Dave’s grocery shopping a month after breaking up with Blaine when he sees the two of them for the first time.





	A Glimpse of Love and Awkward Conversations

**Author's Note:**

> So I haven't written or posted anything in literally years and haven't written anything Glee related since 2012 (pretty sure the last thing Glee related I ever wrote was Post-4x04 soooo a wayyyy long time ago). Anyways after spending the past month and a half re-falling in love with Klaine this story idea came to me. I've always found Outside POV's intriguing and wanted to read something from Dave's POV after Klaine have gotten back together in S6 and decided to write it myself. So I hope you enjoy this short little fic!

Dave’s grocery shopping a month after breaking up with Blaine when he sees the two of them for the first time. He’s not surprised to see that they’re back together, he did pretty much push Blaine out the door towards Kurt, but it’s still a little bit of a punch to the gut. They’re standing in the produce section not even touching at first, Kurt’s bagging up some tomatoes and Blaine’s doing the same with some onions, but he can tell just looking at them that they’re together. When Blaine’s done Dave watches as he lightly touches Kurt’s back as he walks around him to put the onion’s in the cart behind them and says something that makes Kurt chuckle.

He stops staring then because it’s kind of creepy and he doesn’t really feel like stopping to have an awkward public conversation with his ex-boyfriend and his current boyfriend, so he by-passes the produce section for now and moves onto the meat counter. As he does he thinks back on the small scene that he witnessed and realizes that’s the first time he’s ever really seen the two of them together as a couple. Sure, there had been Prom his Junior Year, but he’d left before they danced together and before that he’d sort of been trying to ignore that they were there. He doesn’t count Scandals in his Senior Year either because after running into Kurt at the bar he hadn’t stuck around much longer because he didn’t want to see the guy he liked with his boyfriend.

Shaking his head, he tries to forget it even though it does bother him a bit that Blaine had never once looked as content and happy with him as he did just simply picking out produce with Kurt. Then again, he never fully let himself believe that what he and Blaine had was something permanent, he always knew somewhere in the back of his mind that the ghost of Kurt was lurking around the corner and kept Blaine from committing fully. Knew it in the way that Blaine would get weirdly sad or quiet occasionally, knew it when Blaine would turn off the music they were listening to when certain songs came on, and he knew it when Blaine never really gave himself to him sexually.

Sure, they did stuff but even after moving in together Blaine was reticent to do more than hand jobs or the occasional blow job, which hadn't bothered Dave all that much anal sex wasn't for everyone and Dave himself had only done it a handful of times. What did bother him was when Santana had accidentally (or on purpose now that he thinks about it) let it slip that she’d overheard Kurt and Blaine playing “hide the salami” all the time back when she was in New York. Blaine hadn’t heard the comment due to being in another room with Brittany at the time but when he’d asked Blaine about it later the younger man reluctantly admitted that yes, he Kurt had had anal sex quite frequently and that even though he really cared for Dave he wasn’t ready to take that step with him. Blaine had gone on to explain that Kurt was the only person he'd done that with and it was a big step for him which Dave completely understood but the infrequency of their intimacy still stung and he could probably count on both hands the amount of times they were intimate in the four months they were dating.

Sighing he pushes the thoughts out of his head because he knows it’s pointless to keep going around and around about what went wrong with Blaine. He knows it’s nothing that he did, knew it before he talked it over with his therapist even, Blaine was in love with someone else and that wasn’t Dave’s fault. Pushing his cart down the aisles he grabs what he needs but stops short when he’s about to go down the one that has body wash when he spots Blaine and Kurt again towards the far end where he knows the lube and condoms are. Blaine’s back is facing his but Kurt’s not as he listens to whatever Blaine’s whispering lowly to him and blushing. He’s just about to move when Kurt’s eyes flick up and over to him.

He watches as Kurt’s previously relaxed body language goes stiff and he mutters lowly to Blaine who turns and awkwardly waves at Dave with the hand that’s not currently wrapped around Kurt’s waist. Dave not wanting to be rude waves awkwardly back and decides since he’s already been spotted he may as well grab his body wash. He can see out of the corner of his eye the couple having a whispered conversation and notices when Kurt pushes Blaine slightly towards him and walks out of the aisle.

“Hi Dave,” Blaine greets once Dave’s turned towards him. The other man looks nervous especially with his hands tucked into his pants pockets. Why he has any reason to be nervous Dave has no idea, he’s not the one that’s currently getting over someone.

“Hey Blaine,” he replies because honestly what else is he supposed to say?

“I’ve uh been meaning to text you see if we could meet up for coffee, there’s something I wanted to talk to you about,” Blaine says finally after another moment of awkward silence between them.

“Is it something with the apartment?” He asks because that’s really all he thinks that this could be about. Blaine had been the one to take care of breaking the lease early and Dave had already given him they money he owed for whatever rent was left over.  

“What oh no, everything’s fine with that, it’s something else.”

“Okay,” he says drawing out the end of the word skeptically wondering where Blaine could be leading with this.

“This isn’t exactly where I wanted to have this conversation, can you meet for coffee sometime this week?” Blaine asks bouncing on his toes a little bit in the way that Dave knows means Blaine’s uncomfortable.

“Look Blaine I’m gonna be honest I’d rather we just have whatever this conversation is now, so if you cou—”

“Kurt and I got married,” Blaine blurts out much like he did when he admitted that he and Kurt sang a duet together. Blinking he’s not sure how to react to that but Blaine’s not done talking, “Shit I wasn’t going to just blurt it out like that but um yeah Kurt and I got married a couple weeks ago. I didn’t want someone else to tell you or for you to find out online because well it happened at Brittany and Santana’s wedding which I know is kind of crazy I’m still sort of processing it all and I was _there_ but well uh yeah.” Blaine says rubbing a hand across the back of his neck and Dave catches sight then of the band of silver wrapped around Blaine’s finger.

“That’s…fast,” he finally says not sure what else he’s supposed to say. Five weeks ago, Blaine was his boyfriend and now Blaine was someone else’s husband, Kurt’s husband.

“I guess so?” Blaine doesn’t exactly sound sure but Dave’s pretty sure he can fill in the blanks.

“Well I mean I did tell you to tell him you loved him still, so I guess you did.”

  
“Yeah, took a few days longer and he did it first but yeah I did. I’m really sorry though Dave for any pain that this has caused you, I really didn’t mean to hurt you like this.”

“I know and look you might not believe it, but I am happy for you,” he says because he is really is, he wants Blaine to be happy and he knows that Kurt makes Blaine happy.

“Thank you, it was nice to see you.”

“Yeah you too,” Dave says as Blaine waves goodbye and he turns around himself to finish his grocery shopping. As he does he finally closes the door on Blaine for good and is happy to have some type of actual closure, ready to move on and hopefully someday find someone who loves him like he loves them.

 


End file.
